<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promessa by Neko48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292815">Promessa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48'>Neko48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La batalla contra Millfiore había al fin terminado, gracias al sacrificio de Uni un milagro había sido realizado y todas las desgracias provocadas por Byakuran habían sido anuladas...</p><p>Excepto una...</p><p>*El universo y los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a Akira Amano*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promessa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alegría.</p><p>Esa era la emoción que prevalecía en aquellos involucrados con Vongola tras el fin de la batalla contra Millfiore.</p><p>Con los anillos Mare sellados gracias al sacrificio de Uni, no pasó ni una hora para que todos salieran corriendo en busca de aquellos a los que habían perdido una vez. </p><p>Contempló como el guardián de la lluvia se reunía con su ya no difunto padre y lo estrechaba entre lágrimas. Los hermanos Gokudera no dejaban de perseguir a Shamal con su poison coocking y bombas para devolverlo a la tumba, aunque sus lágrimas delataran sus verdaderas emociones. Ryohei fue inmediatamente a buscar a Hana para decirle que al fin estaban a salvo. Kyoko y Haru se reunieron con sus familias. Los arcoballenos resucitados fueron cálidamente recibidos por aquellos que habían dejado atrás.</p><p>Todos se regocijaban en el calor de sus seres queridos.</p><p>Excepto él.</p><p>—¿Por qué eres el único que no abre los ojos? —Cuestionó con un hilo de voz el ilusionista, acariciando con su mano desnuda el frío rostro del que una vez fue su jefe... Y prometido—. Tú te esforzaste más que nadie. Ya fuese tu yo del pasado o tu yo actual, siempre diste todo de ti por las causas correctas. Lo envolviste todo y lo protegiste como el cielo que eres. Pero para mí eso no es un consuelo, ¿Sabes? —Las lágrimas que había retenido empezaron a caer una a una, humedeciendo el rostro del difunto capo—. Quiero ver tu sonrisa una vez más. Quiero que me recibas al volver de una misión y que cures mis heridas mientras me reprendes para que sea más cuidadoso. Quiero tocarte de verdad. Quiero esperarte en el altar y reclamarte como mío ante los ojos de todos aquellos que se opusieron a nosotros y a los que nos apoyaron. Oye Tsunayoshi-kun... Por favor vuelve conmigo... Dejame protegerte como debería haberlo echo desde hace años... Dejame por favor... Seguir amándote... —Rogó con la voz quebrada en sollozos mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su amado y derramaba lágrimas en su hombro.</p><p>El estuvo roto por casi toda su vida. Tsuna fue quien con dedicación recogió uno a uno los fragmentos de cordura y humanidad que quedaban en él. Sanó cada herida y lloró cada lágrima que el se negaba a derramar por su pasado. Lo había aceptado y lo había salvado. </p><p>Lo había amado. Así como Mukuro lo había amado a él.</p><p>¿Cómo sigues adelante cuándo pierdes aquello que le da sentido a tu vida?</p><p>Él había seguido adelante una vez gracias al odio hacia aquellos que habían arruinado su vida y la de sus amigos. Se había forzado a vivir para deshacerse de esas alimañas que se hacían llamar personas y evitar que alguien más pasará por su mismo calvario. Colocó una pared entre él y los demás, una que nadie fue capaz de derribar por años.</p><p>Pero terminó conociendo el calor y el cariño a manos del que debió ser su mayor enemigo. Una de esas historias cliché en las que el villano cambia para bien porque se enamora de alguien de puro corazón. Pero la realidad es más cruel que la ficción y ellos no habían tenido un final feliz.</p><p>La vida lo había destruido dos veces. La primera sin dejarle saber lo que era el amor o la bondad. Y la segunda arrebatándole todo lo que había conseguido y atesoraba.</p><p>La segunda vez... El no podría levantarse...</p><p>Cuando se enteró por Byakuran que Tsuna había muerto por su mano, la ira lo cegó a tal grado que terminó desechando su disfraz y arremetiendo contra el albino en busca de venganza, cosa en la que falló miserablemente. Ni siquiera cuando fue liberado de Vindice fue capaz de tomar represalias contra el capo, al final, el Tsuna del pasado había completado esa tarea en su lugar.</p><p>Ya ni siquiera tenía la venganza como excusa para seguir.</p><p>¿A lo largo de todas sus reencarnaciones había echo tanto mal como para merecer ese karma?</p><p>Y aunque fuera así. ¿Por qué hacerlo pagar a él?</p><p>¿Por qué arrebatarle ese calor que tanto amaba y que su mente deliraba hasta poder sentirlo una vez más?</p><p>¿Cómo podía amarlo tanto... Como para delirar con sus brazos aferrándose a su espalda?</p><p>¿Su mente al fin había colapsado al punto de no poder controlar más sus ilusiones?</p><p>—Solo si me permites hacer lo mismo. —Le respondió a sus súplicas una voz quebrada que no era una ilusion.</p><p>Mukuro se separó incrédulo al instante del supuesto cadáver del castaño y lo que observó fue esa misma sonrisa que tanto había anelado, acompañada por finas lágrimas en sus ojos color chocolate.</p><p>—¿P-pero como..? —No era capaz siquiera de formular la pregunta completa, eso no era una ilusión, Tsunayoshi Di Vongola estaba frente a él, vivo.</p><p>—Siempre estuve contigo. —Comenzó a explicar, limpiando las lágrimas del ilusionista con una suave caricia—. Desde el momento en que escapaste de Vindice y Chikusa te entregó mi anillo. —Confesó apoyando su frente en el hombro de Mukuro y dirigiendo su mano al pecho de este.</p><p>Gracias a este gesto Mukuro al fin se percató de las llamas del cielo que emanaban de su pecho, más exactamente del anillo de compromiso de Tsuna que llevaba colgado al cuello con una cadena de plata desde que Chikusa se lo había entregado junto con la confirmación de su muerte. Esas llamas tan puras y calidas solo podían pertenecerle a él, y el que se adentrarán en su cuerpo de forma constante devolviéndole el calor que había perdido se lo confirmaba.</p><p>—Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —Le preguntó mientras lo cargaba para sacarlo del ataúd y sentarlo sobre sus piernas para así tener más contacto y poder acariciar sus rebeldes cabellos más cómodo. Ahora que lo tenía de vuelta no quería separarse de él ni un milímetro.</p><p>—Cuando Byakuran me atacó en nuestra reunión quiso absorber mis llamas para usarlas en contra de ustedes. Así que las sellé todas en mi anillo de compromiso para que él no las tomara, pero al hacer eso mi cuerpo entró en un estado similar a la muerte y yo quedé débil e inconsciente dentro del anillo. Para cuando recuperé suficientes fuerzas para ser consciente de mi entorno ya me encontraba colgando de tu pecho y no podía volver a mí cuerpo sin estar junto a él. —Mukuro escuchó cada palabra sin romper el contacto con él. No sabía si agradecerle a todas las entidades religiosas por ese milagro o empezar a maldecirse por no percatarse del estado en el que se encontraba su prometido—. Gracias por traerme de vuelta Mukuro.</p><p>No esperaron un segundo más para unir sus labios en un beso desesperado y amoroso, sus labios encajaban como dos piezas de un rompecabezas y sus lenguas danzaban un apasionado tango que habían practicado durante años. </p><p>Cuanto se habían extrañado.</p><p>Rompieron el beso por falta de aire pero no se separaron, unieron sus frentes y observaron al otro con amor. Celebrando el tener a la persona que más amaban entre sus brazos y jurando no dejarla ir de nuevo.</p><p>—Esta vez Tsunayoshi... —Comenzó a decir mientras se quitaba la cadena y sacaba de ella el anillo—. No te permito alejarte de mí otra vez en esta vida. —Le advirtió tratando de sonar amenazante, pero para Tsuna, su voz se escuchó como una súplica mientras volvía a colocar el anillo de diamantes y oro blanco en su dedo anular y depositaba un beso en esa joya que era tanto el símbolo de su amor como su salvadora.</p><p>—¿Solo en esta vida?</p><p>—Kufufufufufu. Solo en esta vida. Porque en las próximas... —Lo sujetó de la cintura y acercó sus rostros hasta rozar sus labios una vez más—. Seré yo quien te busque y no te deje ir jamás. —Unió sus labios una vez más para sellar su promesa.</p><p>Juró protegerlo como guardián en esta y todas sus vidas.</p><p>Y juró como hombre amarlo a cada segundo que su alma existiera.</p><p>Solo el bosque y un lujoso ataúd de caoba y terciopelo contemplaron esa promesa. Pero meses después, todos aquellos que les importaban fueron testigos del momento en el que la renovaron, vestidos de blanco y luciendo cada uno un nuevo anillo como prueba de su matrimonio.</p><p>Ni el asesino número uno del mundo fue capaz de contener una lágrima silenciosa al ver a su dame hijo ser feliz junto al hombre al que lo entregó en el altar.</p><p>Porque después de luchar tanto, ellos merecían un final feliz.</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YO: ¡1424 palabras en honor al cumple de la piña🥳! </p><p>¡¡🥳FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MUKURO🥳!!</p><p>MUKURO: Kufufufufufu. Te perdonaré el echo de que no paras de usarme para dramas, solo porque el pastel que preparaste es de chocolate de alta calidad.</p><p>YO: No te me quejes por eso Muku😅. Nunca te he dado un final triste y ayer te puse en una comedia😇.</p><p>MUKURO: Comedia en la que yo solito me armaba el drama(눈‸눈).</p><p>YO: Upsi😅.</p><p>REBORN: ¿Van a seguir con la nota o van a venir de una vez a la fiesta? Todos están esperando a Mukuro.</p><p>YO: Solo una pregunta: ¿Slenderman vino de nuevo😢?</p><p>REBORN: Nop. Pero igual tenemos otro intruso en la fiesta.</p><p>YO: ¿Quién?</p><p>MUKURO: Un invitado mío. Es su cumpleaños tambien y me dio lástima que no tuviera con quién celebrarlo desde que eliminó a su clan y lo expulsaron de su aldea.</p><p>YO: ¡¡¡ITACHIIIIIIII!!! —sale corriendo en busca del Uchiha con cara de violadora serial.</p><p>¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A AMBOS!</p><p>Porque los peores villanos a veces resultan ser los héroes en las sombras🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>